Perfect Weather
by Our Midnight's Musings
Summary: There's nothing like having a big picnic with friends and family to celebrate perfect weather. But in the end, we learn that nothing is ever as perfect as it seems. Warning: Onesided IchiHime and RenRuki.


As the sun set, families were packing up their belongings. Today had been good weather in Karakura. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky! In fact, it was so nice that people all over town had made plans to spend the day outside. Orihime was nice enough to invite their whole group to a picnic at the park. What a beautiful afternoon it was, Rukia thought to herself as she gazed into the horizon. To everyone's surprise (and relief) the event was catered by Yuzu, while the buxom woman had only made a few desserts that were hard to name. Ishida, Sado, and Tatsuki attended as well. Unfortunately, Keigo and Mizuru were already in America for their business, or else their gang really would have had a small reunion.

But Rukia and her family had no problem clearing up their schedule, thus their brief absence from Soul Society. Ichika was excited to play with Kazui, and even more ecstatic when Karin had offered to teach them how to play soccer. Her daughter proved to be as competitive as Renji.

"Yo Rukia, let's go home." Ah, speak of the devil. The captain of the 13th squad turned to her husband, who was currently walking up the large hill she is sitting on top of. Although the distance was quite far from their friends, they had a clear view of the party going on. "What's with you and high places? Sheesh." The red-head groaned as he reached her side. No doubt he was sore from his 'friendly sparring' match with Ichigo.

Smirking, she stood up and brushed off the grass from her dress. "It's your own fault for being out of shape. And unlike you, I happen to enjoy climbing up to places that provide the best view."

"Maybe you're compensating for your height."

A swift kick to his knee was her response.

Ignoring the sight of her husband rubbing his newest injury, Rukia continued to stare at the sky. "Doesn't this place remind you of where we buried our friends in Inuzuri?" She asked wistfully. For some reason, memories from her childhood had popped up from time to time, more frequently than they had before. Perhaps it was because her own child was starting to venture out into the world more.

Straightening out, Renji scratched the back of his head and looked around at the scenery. "Not really, this place is much nicer." He chuckled softly. "Damn, to think it's been that long since we decided to become Shinigami. I feel so old."

"Back then, I couldn't have imagined what life had in store for me." She smiled softly. Losing her powers and fighting wars seemed to be so natural after everything she's been through. All the pain, loss, victories, and bonds she gained made the journey much more meaningful.

Biting his lip, the vice-captain hesitated before speaking. "Did you ever think about us getting married and having a family together?"

Shocked at his question, her mind went blank for a moment. He had obviously caught her off guard, but she did her best to regain her composure. She cleared her throat and stepped a little farther away from him. "… don't be stupid, of course I did. You were the most important man to me for so long."

"Until you met Ichigo, that is."

Rukia's eyes widened. Her head turned so fast it was a miracle that she hadn't gotten whiplash. "Hey-"

Her husband then looked at her with eyes that had always made her stomach twist uneasily. His brown orbs that dared her to lie to his face. Even if he wasn't happy about knowing the truth, he had accepted her feelings regardless. But he would not tolerate acting as a fool who believed that his wife loved him and only him.

Renji looked down at the orange haired Shinigami, watching him as he helped clean up. "When I first saw him, it amazed me how much he looked like Kaien- fukutaichō. It hurt, but I could see why you were drawn to him in the first place. To the point where you gave up your powers for him."

"Ichigo is his own person, don't speak nonsense."

Facing her now, he began to close the distance between them. "But isn't it pretty cruel? You've also lost him to a woman that you can't bring yourself to hate." He murmured. Renji saw her cringe but took no joy in her discomfort.

His words had cut her deeply. Why was he being so malicious? As payback for not loving him properly, despite sharing his bed and baring his child? "Are you saying that I've been resigned to a cycle of love triangles that don't work out in my favor?" She asked through clenched teeth.

A bitter smile appeared on his irritably calm face. "Of course not." Unexpectantly, he had leaned in close to her, pressing his lips ever so tenderly against her own. "I love you, Rukia. I always have." And with that, he turned his back on her and walked down the hill. From her still position, she could faintly hear him calling on their daughter to gather her things.

" _I'm truly a horrible person."_ Swallowing back her tears, she willed herself to put on a happy façade. _"But I'll continue on… that's the only thing left for me to do now."_ Once she felt secure enough to face her friends and family, she headed down to say her goodbyes.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Snapping back to reality, the former substitute Soul Reaper forced his gaze away from the hill back onto his wife. "Sorry, Inoue. What were you saying?" He inquired, not realizing his mistake.

Orihime's beaming face faltered for a second, but she quickly perked up. "I was just talking with Tatsuki-chan about her taking care of Kazui for the weekend. Wouldn't it be nice if we took a trip somewhere?" The blushing woman giggled as she handed him the empty plates to put in the basket. "I think it would be romantic."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he avoided her eyes. Instead, he focused on watching Ishida and Yuzu having a conversation and scrolling at his phone, something about sewing no doubt. "I have to work… maybe another time."

Her grin fell. "Oh, I see."

They said nothing more and went back to their own tasks. It was quiet for a moment, Orihime busying herself with folding a blanket to help push away the disappointment. It was only at the sound of glass shattering; did she immediately turn back to her husband.

"Your hand!" Grasping his wrist, she winced at the blood flowing from the cut on his palm. He had clenched a cup too hard and it broke in his grip. That was obvious. Ichigo didn't seem to be too bothered by this though, because he was too engrossed in something else. Looking at the direction that had his undivided attention, she was just in time to see Abarai-kun pulling out of a kiss with Kuchiki-san.

Her heart constricted.

Quickly, her husband pulled his hand out of her's, expression unreadable. "I'm fine, the damn thing was already broken." She refused to stop him as he began heading for the park bathrooms after picking up the shards of glass. "I'm gonna go rinse this off. Wait a minute."

Really, the weather had been so good today.

So, why did it feel like it was going to rain soon?

* * *

 **Just a short one shot I've been meaning to put up! Just how I view their "marriages".**

 **I hope I update my stories soon- if school and work don't get in the way. Review please!**

 **But don't send me bullshit about this cuz you're an IH fan e_e**


End file.
